


Pietiekami lai būtu sargenģelis

by Norias



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Latviešu valoda
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 04:26:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17759738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norias/pseuds/Norias
Summary: "Pat tad kad es vēl biju mazs, es biju lēns. Es sāku staigāt pāris mēnešus vēlāk nekā citi, un es pavadīju trīs pirmos savas dzīves gadus murminot kaut ko ko nesaprata neviens izņemot mani. Tas taču ir labi zināms fakts - Gregors Gouls ir muļķis."Gouls vienmēr ir bijis lēns un neveikls. Varbūt pienācis laiks paskatīties, kāpēc?





	Pietiekami lai būtu sargenģelis

**Author's Note:**

> Author name: Eliane Fraser  
> Author email: unbound_to_the_circles@yahoo.com  
> http://www.fictionalley.org/authors/eliane_fraser/EFAA01a.html

Es vienmēr esmu bijis muļķis.   
  
Tur nav ko noliegt – es nekad neesmu bijis gudrākais savā klasē, savā draugu pulkā vai vispār jebkur. Es esmu tieši tāds, kāds izskatos – liels un neveikls – daudz muskuļu un maz prāta. Bet es tur neko nevaru darīt. Tāds nu reiz es esmu.   
  
Pat tad kad es vēl biju mazs, es biju lēns. Es sāku staigāt pāris mēnešus vēlāk nekā citi, un es pavadīju trīs pirmos savas dzīves gadus murminot kaut ko, ko nesaprata neviens izņemot mani. Tas taču ir labi zināms fakts - Gregors Gouls ir muļķis  
  
Man no tā laika ir daudz smagu atmiņu. Mani vecāki nebija īpašā sajūsmā, lai gan es nekad nevarēju saprast, par ko tieši. Mans tēvs arī nav nekāds pārgudrelis, bet mana māte… nu, viņas dzimtā savstarpējās radinieku precības bija novedušas pie attiecīgiem rezultātiem. Viņa ir satriecoši skaista, bet… teiksim tā - tur augšā viņai nav gandrīz nekā iekšā. Bet mūsu dzimta bija bagāta, un viņi no sirds pūlējās padarīt mani gudrāku.  
  
Pirmās pazīmes, ka es neesmu tik gudrs kā citi bērni, parādījās, kad man palika seši gadi. Kā jau visās bagātās tīrasiņu dzimtās pieņemts, man salīga privātskolotāju. Bija pienācis laiks man iemācīties lasīt, rakstīt un mazliet rēķināt.  
  
Tā bija katastrofa no sākta gala.   
  
Mans rokraksts nekad nav bijis labs. Man ir lielas, neveiklas rokas, tādas pašas kā mans lielais neveiklais pārējais ķermenis. Jau pirmajā mēnesī es salauzu vairāk spalvu nekā vairums cilvēku visā savā mūžā. Un manis vilktie burti – tie bija ķeburi, šķībi, greizi, un galīgi nepareizi.  
  
Un visi mani ‘ _e_ ’s, ‘ _r_ ’s un ‘ _j_ ’ē vienmēr bija nepareizi. Es tur neko nevarēju darīt. Es biju muļķis. Viņi vienkārši nekad nebija pareizi un viss.  
  
Mans skolotājs, viņa paša vārdiem izsakoties, bija novests līdz galīgam izmisumam un depresijai. Es gan nespēju saprast, par ko viņš tā pārdzīvo – man taču viss šķita pareizi. Viņš uzmeta lūpu un lika lai es uzrakstu savu pilnu vārdu, uzvārdu un dzimšanas datumu. Nu es arī uzrakstīju.  
  
 _Gregorijs Mihaels Gouls, dzimis 1980. gada 15. martā_ ;   
  
Vienkārši, vai ne? Tad mans skolotājs parādīja man, ko es biju uzrakstījis patiesībā.   
  
_Grgeorisj Miheasl Guosl, dzim 1890. gaad 51. marāt_.   
  
Es toreiz apraudājos no netaisnības sajūtas. Man taču tas šķita bijis pareizi! Es nesapratu, kā gan tas tā varēja notikt! Kad to uzzināja mans tēvs, viņš aizsvilās trakās dusmās, sadragāja pret mājas sienām pāris savas smalkākā 1937. gada franču konjaka pudeles no vectēva kolekcijas un tad aizgāja no mājām izlādēties uz tuvējo krogu. Pie tam visu laiku lādoties, par ko gan viņam tāds lāsts uzlikts, lai viņam būtu par dēlu kroplis un idiots. Es raudāju vairākas stundas, drudžaini iekrampējies pergamentā, līdz tas bija galīgi samircis asarās. Visi mani ‘ _e_ ’s, ‘ _r_ ’s un ‘ _j_ ’ē bija ačgārni.  
  
Kad man bija jāsāk mācīties kaligrāfija, mana dzīve pārvērtās ellē. Katru dienu, man bija jāklausās atkal un atkal kāds gan es esmu muļķis. Es daudz laika pavadīju ieslēdzies savā istabā, vientulībā, izmisumā pūloties piespiest sevi iemācīties rakstīt pareizi. Tas ne pie kā nenoveda… Un katru nakti mans tēvs piedzēries lādējās, ka tas viss nav ne iztērētā laika ne izšķērdētās naudas vērts.  
  
Kad tu esi tāds kā es, tad domas tavā galvā skrien… nu, kā maģija. Man bija savi sapņi, savas idejas stāstiem, tik daudz kā ko es gribēju izlikt uz papīra lai citi to izlasītu...   
  
Tikai, kad es to mēģināju, no tā sanāca vieni vienīgi kricelējumi. Es to varēju saprast, bet neviens cits gan ne. Un tas bija tik skumji ka es nespēju pateikt citiem to ko vēlējos pateikt.  
  
Kad man bija jāmācās lasīt, palika tikai vēl ļaunāk. Vārdi sajuka kopā tādā ņudzeklī, ka man jau pēc pirmās lappuses izlasīšanas sāka sāpēt galva. Drīz vien man galva sāka sāpēt pat vienkārši paskatoties uz grāmatas pusi. Pat manis paša rakstītais teksts manī izsauca svelošas sāpes pierē – tūlīt aiz manas kreisās acs. Un visi tie vārdi – aiz tiem taču nebija nekādas jēgas! Es nespēju tos salikt kopā! Tieši tobrīd es sapratu un pieņēmu šo faktu – es esmu pilnīgs un galīgs muļķis. Nelabojams. Lēns, stulbs idiots. Lai kādus apzīmējumus citi nelietotu, doma no tā nemainījās – es biju idiots. Un, kad man beidzot pienāca laiks doties uz Cūkkārpu, es zināju ka man nav ne mazāko cerību tur kaut ko panākt.  
  
Tāpēc es padevos.  
  
Kad es pirmo reizi satiku Drako, es zināmā mērā pieķēros viņam kā slīcējs salmiņam. Es zināju, ka man pašam par sevi kaut ko sasniegt dzīvē nav nekādu izredžu, tāpēc viņa piedāvājums būt par viņa ‘ _draugu’_ , kā viņš to nodēvēja, bija viena no manām labākajām izredzēm kaut ko panākt. Un ko gan es varēju darīt? Es tikko pratu lasīt, es nespēju uzrakstīt gandrīz neko, kas cits gan man atlikās?  
  
Es pārvērtos no Grega par Goulu. Es biju cietpaurains un rupjš un viss pārējais - kā jau pienācās būt tādam lēnam un aprobežotam muļķim. Kaut kur savā prātā es apzinājos, ka tas nav gluži pareizi, bet kāda gan man bija izvēle? Mans vārds ir Gregorijs Gouls, un es esmu idiots.  
  
Pirmos piecus gadus es kaut kā izmanījos tikt cauri skolai neizraisot pārāk lielas nepatikšanas. Neviens jau negaidīja ka es būšu tāds ģēnijs kā Grendžera, pat ne vidusmēra skolnieks kā vairums manu vienaudžu. Es izskatījos pēc pastulba idiota, un es arī lieliski iederējos šai lomā. Tomēr, sestā gada sākumā, visas manas pūles šo piecu gadu garumā izveidot ārējo tēlu un manu tālāko karjeru sabruka kā kāršu namiņš, kad profesors Zibiņš palūdza mani aizkavēties pēc stundas beigām.  
  
Viņš paziņoja, ka nav ieskaitījis manu eseju ne tāpēc, ka tā būtu kļūdaina, bet gan tāpēc, ka vienkārši neesot spējīgs to izlasīt. Atbildē es tikai nopūtos, ko citu man bija teikt? Mans vārds ir Gregorijs Gouls, un es esmu idiots? To jau nu viņš arī bez manis zināja. Tomēr mazais rūķis pagrozīja galvu un paziņoja, ka viņš ir aprunājies arī ar citiem pasniedzējiem, un ka viņi visi ir nonākuši pie vienošanās; man, Goulam, Malfoja roklaižam un visu zināmajam Cūkkārpas lielākajam idiotam, nāksies tomēr iemācīties rakstīt tā lai citi manis rakstīto varētu izlasīt.  
  
Mana dzīve bija galā. Es to jutu.  
  
Tālāk bija tikai ļaunāk, kad viņš paziņoja man ka ir jau sameklējis man privātskolotāju. Viņas vārds ir Luna Mīlaba, no piektā gada Kraukļanagiem, un viņa ir piekritusi palīdzēt man iemācīties labāk un saprotamāk rakstīt. Es tobrīd vēlējos saritināties kamoliņā turpat uz grīdas un sākt raudāt. Es vienkārši zināju, ka pārējie Slīdeņi mani noņirgs, Drako mani patrieks, un kur tad lai es liekos? Es biju Gouls, Malfoja draugs un miesassargs. Es nepratu būt nekas cits!  
  
Es metos žēloties pie Profesora Strupa, taču viņš tikai pašūpoja galvu un paskaidroja, ka šajā gadījumā nevar man neko palīdzēt, pat ne kā Mana torņa Galva. Man šķita, ka klusībā arī viņš bija piekritis šim lēmumam. Strups gan vienmēr man lika mikstūrās atzīmi A par manām esejām, bet man šķiet, tas bija vairāk domāts par pieliktajām pūlēm nevis par rezultātu. Un tā mans liktenis bija nolemts. Kā jērs uz kaušanu, es vilkos uz mācību istabu Ziemeļu tornī lai apmeklētu pirmo stundu pie Mīlabas.  
  
Viņa bija dīvaināka, nekā es biju gaidījis pēc visām tām baumām kas klīda pa Cūkkārpu. Viņas salmu blondie mati bija savilkti saplacinātā bumbulī uz pakauša, un, atspiedusies ar elkoņiem uz palodzes, viņa ar savām dīvainajām acīm rūpīgi vēroja Cūkkārpas apkārtnes laukus. Man šķiet, es nostāvēju uz sliekšņa vai veselu minūti, iekāms viņa pagriezās un man uzsmaidīja.   
  
„Sveiks, Gregorij,” Mīlaba sapņainā balsī noteica, joprojām smaidot tai pašā šausmīgi kaitinošajā veidā. Viņa apsēdās pie gara, šaura galda un uzsita ar plaukstu pa brīvo vietu blakus sev. Es iezvēlos norādītajā vietā un savā ierastajā manierē sāku skatīties tālumā.  
  
„Profesors Zibiņš man teica, ka tev ir zināmas problēmas ar rakstīšanu,” viņa sacīja, joprojām turpinot smaidīt. „Vai tu lūdzu nevarētu uzrakstīt man savu vārdu, uzvārdu un dzimšanas gadu?” Es kaut ko noņurdēju atbildē. Kas tas bija ar visiem skolotājiem, ka viņi vienmēr sāka ar vienu un to pašu. Es izvilku spalvu un sāku rakstīt, un protams, tai bija jāņem un jāsalūst pirms vēl es vēl biju pabeidzis vilkt vārda pēdējo burtu! Es skaļi nolamājos.  
  
Mīlaba vienkārši pasmaidīja un iebāza roku savā somā, izvelkot ārā lielāko spalvu, kādu es jelkad biju redzējis. Pat Sirdsāķim bija bijusi mazāka! „Ņem šo te,” viņa sacīja. „Tev ir stipras rokas, tāpēc tev vajadzīgāka stiprāka spalva.”  
  
Varbūt viņa bija dīvaina, bet viņai bija taisnība. Man joprojām ir tā spalva. Tā lieliski ieguļas manās neveiklajās, spēcīgajās rokās.  
  
Es uzrakstīju savu vārdu, uzvārdu un dzimšanas gadu, un – kā jau pierasts – protams ka viss bija šķērsām. „Nu ko,” Mīlaba nočukstēja. „Nāksies atkārtot atkal un atkal, līdz mēs to uzrakstīsim pareizi. Pamēģini to uzrakstīt… mmm… reizes desmit.”  
  
Tobrīd es biju gatavs viņu nožņaugt, tomēr man šķita ka Strupam nepatiks tie Torņa punkti, kurus es tādā veidā atņemšu Slīdeņiem. Tāpēc es ķēros pie darba. Mīlaba piecēlās kājās, piegāja pie loga un atkal sāka lūkoties ārā. Ducis lamuvārdu, pusducis plīsumu papīrā, un es biju pabeidzis. Viņa pienāca, noliecās pār manu plecu un uzmeta skatienu papīram, tad nolika priekšā jaunu lapu. „Vēlreiz,” Mīlaba sacīja un tad atkal pievērsās logam.  
  
Nu jau es biju pamatīgi aizsvilies, bet tāpat es zināju, ka neko jau es tur nevaru iebilst. Es šņākdams rakstīju un rakstīju. Tad es atmetu visam ar roku, un vienkārši garlaikoti sāku zīmēt rimbulīšus uz papīra loksnes malām. Rimbulīši vēlās un vēlās, un no tiem savēlās rakstāmgalds, manas rokas ar jauno spalvu kas nelūza, mēness kas šonakt uzleks, durvju aila… viss, izņemot to nolādēto teikumu!  
  
„Ak vai!” Mīlaba piepeši iesaucās. „Paliek jau vēls. Satiksimies rīt atkal, Gregorij. Padod man to papīru.” Es pasniedzu to viņai un noguris un sadrūmis sāku vilkties uz durvju pusi.  
  
„Rīt tajā pašā laikā?” viņa sapņainā balsī pavaicāja. Es atskatījos, lai noņurdētu kaut ko apstiprinošu, un pamanīju viņu skatāmies uz manis apskricelēto papīru. Mīlabas acs kaktiņā kaut kas iemirdzējās, un viņa pasmaidīja tik plati, it kā es būtu pasniedzis viņai karti kā atrast Burbuļmutes Tunakaķi vai ko nu viņa tur šonedēļ meklēja.  
  
Un tā tās mocības turpinājās nedēļu pēc nedēļas. Mana galva sāpēja arvien vairāk un vairāk, un droši vien es biju kļuvis nešpetnāks, īgnāks un ķildīgāks nekā jelkad agrāk savā dzīvē. Man bija izdevies noslēpt no Drako un Vinsenta to, kur es katru dienu pavadīju pāris stundas; Profesors Strups man šai ziņā palīdzēja, regulāri atstājot pēc stundām pie sevis mikstūru kabinetā pirms nosūtīt pie Mīlabas. Es gan nebiju pārliecināts, ko man kārojās vairāk – pateikt viņam par to paldies vai nožmiegt.  
  
Un tad, vienu dienu, es kārtējo reizi noguris vilkos uz to nolādēto istabu tajā nolādētajā tornī pie tās nolādētās nežēlīgās skolotājas. Mīlaba jau gaidīja mani, apsēdusies galdam vidū, un izkaisījusi ap sevi visus tos papīra kalnus, kurus es biju šo nedēļu laikā piesmērējis, pūloties pareizi uzrakstīt savu vārdu. Es uz brīdi padomāju, cik gan daudz koku bija bijis nocirsts lai palīdzētu man šai bezcerīgajā cīņā. Tur jau varēja sanākt vai viss Vācijas Melnais Mežs. Es to pateicu Mīlabai un, man par lielu pārsteigumu, viņa iesmējās. Izrādījās , ka smiekli Mīlabai ir patīkami – augsti, jautri, kā dzirkstošs strautiņš pavasarī.  
  
„Apsēdies,” viņa maigi sacīja, un es paklausīju. Es sameklēju savu jau apbružāto bet joprojām veselo Mīlabas dāvināto spalvu, un manā priekšā nogūlās kārtējā tīrā lapa.  
  
„Raksti ‘Mans vārds ir Gregorijs Mihaels Gouls’,” viņa pavēlēja savā siltajā, samtainajā, klusajā balsī. Reiz es biju mēģinājis ar viņu strīdēties, bet pēc pamatīgas aurošanas un roku vicināšanas biju paģībis no gaisa trūkuma. Pamosties es pamodos trijos no rīta, zemē blakus solam, un Luna sēdēja man blakus. „Raksti,” viņa bija pavēlējusi, un man nācās vien paklausīt. Ar to meiteni nebija iespējams strīdēties, viņa bija kā viesuļvētra. Neatvairāma. Tā ka nācās vien sākt rakstīt.  
  
 _Mns vrad ir Gregrojs Miheasl Guols_.   
  
"Uzraksti savu vārdu," viņa atkārtoja, un es paklausīju.   
  
_Man vrsd ri Gregrojs Mihaesl Gousl_.   
  
"Atkal," viņa nočukstēja, un es pakļāvos.   
  
_MNAs vvrasd I Gregrsj Mihesl Guosl_.   
  
Es jutu ka manī iedegas dusmas.   
  
"Atkal," viņa pavēlēja, un es darīju kā pavēlēts, lai gan pamanījos ieplēst papīrā robu.   
  
_Mas avsdr i Gregorisj mhasl Goul_.   
  
Es biju gatavs kliegt no dusmām. "ES NEVARU TO IZDARĪT," es ieaurojos kādu tūkstošo reizi kopš sākās šī spīdzināšana kas maskējās par skološanu. "ES NEVARU TO IZDARĪT! ES ESMU MUĻĶIS! IDIOTS! **KAD TU SAPRATĪSI**?!"   
  
"Gregorij," viņa atbildēja, acīm zibot kā viņas smieklu zvārgulīšiem, "Un tagad es vēlos, lai tu uzzīmē savu vārdu."   
  
Iekaisis dusmās es paķēru spalvu un sāku vilkt to nolādētos ķeburus, visā to velnišķīgajā godībā.   
  
Viņa pienāca, noliecās man pār plecu un tad pasmaidīja tik žilbinoši. Pat saule nespēja tik žilbinoši smaidīt.   
  
"Tev izdevās," viņa sacīja, norādot uz papīru. Es neticīgi paskatījos lejup.   
  
Un tur, skaistiem, kaligrāfiskiem burtiem, stāvēja rakstīts, " _Mans vārds ir Gregorijs Mihaels Gouls_."   
  
Es sastingu. Es klusēdams sēdēju un skatījos.  
  
Manās acīs saskrēja asaras, bet seja smaidīja tik plati, ka likās pārplīsīs vaigi. Pirmo reizi dzīvē es biju uzrakstījis savu vārdu pareizi. Mīlaba … nē, Luna! … apsēdās uz galda man priekšā un sāka runāt, plaši vicinoties ar rokām.   
  
Man esot tāda vaina, ko vientieši dēvē par disleksiju, viņa paskaidroja. Iedzimta slimība, kas slimniekam liedza iespēju normāli lasīt, un dažkārt arī rakstīt, jo visa informācija sajaucās vienā putrā. Es nebiju ne garīgi atpalicis, kā mani sauca mans tēvs, ne arī muļķis vai idiots, kā mani dēvēja daudzi citi. Luna sacīja, ka cilvēki vispār mēdz apgūt lietas dažādos veidos, un viens veids nav labāks vai sliktāks par otru, bet gan savādāks, un ka viņa domājot, es esot, kā vientieši saka – audioapguvējs – ar to saprotot, ka man apgūstamais materiāls ir jādzird, un tikai tad es to spēju pareizi uztvert. Tā ka klasē mēs mācījāmies skaļi tikai buršanu ar zizli un nevis teoriju, tas varētu izskaidrot to, kāpēc es nekad nespēju apgūt uzdoto vielu. Es vienkārši nespēju no rakstītā vien saprast, kas īsti notiek, man nepietika ar vērošanu, man bija nepieciešams lai kāds man šo vielu izskaidro mutiski, vismaz vienu reizi. Es neesmu muļķis, viņa laimīgi teica, es vienkārši mācos savādāk.  
  
Es nezināju ko man darīt – raudāt vai smieties, tāpēc laikam mēģināju darīt abas divas lietas reizē. Es neatceros. Luna nolika man priekšā kaudzi ar baltām lapām, un es metos tās apzīmēt. Mans vārds, manas mājas, burvestības, ko es apguvu klasē – es zīmēju un zīmēju, un es biju sajūsmā, kad Luna to visu saprata. Ka tagad jebkurš spēs mani saprast. Man nevajadzēja mēģināt to uzrakstīt – man to vajadzēja uzzīmēt! Visas manas idejas, viss kas gadiem bija krājies manā galvā, nespējot izkļūt ārā, tagad lauzās ārā caur manu spalvaskātu. Es pabeidzu savas esejas, un Luna ņēmās tās lasīt. Protams, ka tur bija kļūdas – un Luna sacīja, ka viņa nav pārliecināta, vai man kādreiz izdosies tikt vaļā no visām kļūdām – bet viņa varēja tās izlasīt. Viņa tās saprata. Es sēdēju telpā un rakstīju un rakstīju, un stundas pagāja tā it kā to nebūtu. Luna sēdēja man līdzās un smaidīja. Viņa sacīja, ka uz šo domu viņu bija uzvedinājuši mani zīmējumi uz papīra malām. Katrs no tiem bija skaidrs un droši uzvilkts, un tad vienu brīdi viņai bija radusies pārliecība, ka zīmēšana varētu būt atslēga. Un es jutos kā septītajās debesīs.  
  
Nākamajā dienā mikstūru klasē Profesors Strups izsauca mani klases priekšā. Es piecēlos, un dzirdēju kā daudzi ieķiķinās gan Grifidoru, gan Slīdeņu pusē. Es nervozs izvilkos klases priekšā.  
  
"Mister Goil," Strups sacīja savā samtaini draudīgajā balsī, "vai jūs nebūtu tik laipns un neuzzīmētu pareizo šodien apgūtās mikstūras komponentu secību un sagatavošanas instrukcijas?"   
  
Es šokā paskatījos uz viņu, un pamanīju, ka viens viņa mutes kaktiņš tā viegli paraujas uz augšu, tik tikko samanāmi. Es piegāju pie tāfeles, ievilku elpu, un tad sāku izzīmēt visu, ko Strups bija lekcijas laikā mums nolasījis.   
  
Tas bija perfekti.   
  
"10 punkti Slīdenim," paziņoja Strups. Es apgriezos un absolūta klusuma pavadīts atgriezos savā vietā. Visi skatījās uz mani tā it kā redzētu mani pirmoreiz. Vienīgi Grendžere skatījās uz mani acis neieplētusi, taču arī viņas skatienā bija redzama cieņa. Es apsēdos savā vietā.  
  
Man joprojām ir problēmas ar lasīšanu un rakstīšanu. Man joprojām vajag daudz vairāk laika, lai izpildītu savus mājas darbus, un es joprojām katru dienu dodos uz to svētīto istabu tai svētītajā tornī, kur Luna palīdz man gatavot mājas darbus, lasot man priekšā no grāmatas, kamēr es rakstu esejas. Es pateicu viņai paldies, un tas bija savā veidā dīvaini, Slīdeņi nepateicas, taču viņa tikai atmeta ar roku. „Tas bija tā vērts,” viņa maigi sacīja, smaidot savu mīļo jauko smaidu. „Tu biji tā vērts.” Un tad viņa turpināja lasīt man priekšā no Transfigurācijas grāmatas, un mēs vairs pie tā neatgriezāmies.  
  
Es neizlikšos, ka man piepeši būtu viss dzīvē mainījies. Es jau no paša gala biju apjucis sakarā ar visu to Nāvēžu lietu, un joprojām esmu. Es nezinu, kurā pusē es nostāšos, ja man kāds piepeši liks izvēlēties. Es joprojām esmu Drako ‘ _draugs’_ , un liekas, ka tikai Luna un pasniedzēji zina, kur es dodos sagatavot savus mājasdarbus. Man šķiet, kad tas brīdis pienāks, es izdarīšu pareizo izvēli; kā Luna saka, par to būs laiks padomāt pēc tam kad būs pabeigta Apvārdošanas stundai paredzētā eseja. Es pūlos šobrīd par to nedomāt. Es nevēlos nostāties pret savu ģimeni, bet es arī nevaru nodot Lunu. Man galvā ir viens vienīgs juceklis. Tomēr, šobrīd es esmu priecīgs, ka varu rakstīt salasāmi, un mazliet arī lasīt. Soli pa solim, ka Luna saka. Un viņai vienmēr ir taisnība.  
  
Dažkārt, kad es esmu viens, es atceros tos vārdus ko man teica tēvs. Ka es esmu muļķis, un ka tam nav jēgas. Ka es esot garīgi atpalicis, un nav vērts tā kropļa dēļ šķērdēt naudu skolotājiem.  
  
 _Mans vārds ir Gregorijs Mihaels Gouls._  
  
Ak tēt, ja vien tu šobrīd varētu mani redzēt. Tev nebija taisnība.  
  
Es esmu pietiekami vērts.  
  
Pietiekami, lai man būtu mans sargeņģelis.   
  
Beigas.


End file.
